


In Eden with You

by kurropie



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of fluff in this trust me, M/M, Suggestive Themes, as the story progresses I will bump up the rating and add more tags for the risque stuff, same goes with any other themes and characters that appear here as well, since that will go along with their relationship growing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurropie/pseuds/kurropie
Summary: [ “What is your name? Do Daemons have names?” Satan decides to ask, regathering his composure after nearly losing it from the sudden breach of his personal space.“Of course we do, how else would we call each other?” he says, his tail raising up higher off the ground. “I’m called Akira.” ]Satan grew tired of his monotonous life back home on his floating island home in the sky where all Angel folk resided, all except him never leaving and never wondering about what was just beyond their reach. He finds himself escaping from that one day to travel to another island across from them where Daemons resided, wishing to learn more and discover something new. Along the way he finds himself in the midst of a Daemon named Akira , who he grows closer and closer to the more they send time together. The two of them form a close friendship that grows into something more as they learn about each other.[ A fic for the Devilman Eden Au ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back again with another fanfic! I've been spending a lot of time working on an AU that I also drew quite a bit of content for that you can checkout [here](http://mochiies.tumblr.com/tagged/devilman-eden-au). Because of how invested I've become in it, I decided to write a fic to supplement any inbetween bits that most likely won't make it into any drawings I do. So please, have fun and enjoy! 
> 
> [ I'd also like to thank [DramaticalHearts (kusokawaii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii) for being a wonderful beta for this story! ]

Satan inhales and exhales slowly. He does it again, trying to toughen himself up for what he was about to do. He stands near the ledge, the drop off point of the floating island that looked out over the one he was planning to travel to.

He’d been wanting to do this for a long time, but hadn’t decided on a plan until somewhat recently. He’s always wanted to explore and get out to see the world—or at least the other places around him that he didn’t know anything about. The wind blew softly, his long hair flowing with it, the skirt of his toga-like garment fluttering as his waist sash whipped gently against his legs.

The time was right — no one would witness his fall.

He’d been ready, and now was his chance.

The island across from them was one that housed Daemons — a type of creature mostly known to Angel folk as fantastic beasts that live for the thrill of fighting, engaged in a constant struggle to survive. Satan himself had never seen many Daemons, at least not up close. He saw many of them flying around above the island they resided on. For as long as he knew, Angel folk and Daemons didn’t interact. They kept to themselves, tending to their business and not bothering with exploring or wanting to find out something new.

Even then, other islands around them and even the ground below them that housed other animals and Humans — he’d never been to any of these other places either. Angel folk had stayed away from all of it for many years. He’s only heard stories about their ancestors traveling to other places to gather knowledge. Their books were filled with all sorts of different things, drawings and first hand accounts. As much as this fascinated Satan, he couldn’t help but grow tired and a bit skeptical over the years because a lot of what he was reading seemed biased and was very outdated. He knew, and wished he could correct these things. Angel folk, however, tended to be very closed off. They rarely left their island home. Exposure and contact with others outside of their home wasn't explicitly forbidden, but it was frowned upon.

As he always heard from their teachers almost daily, “We angel folk don’t cross paths with others not like us. We stay here and we stay safe. We’ve no reason to leave and it does not concern us if we are not involved.”

He’d always hated hearing it. Being held back because none of them saw the beauty in being able to know more about the world around them.

Why wouldn't he immerse himself in the unknown? Why shouldn't he want to explore and see something new? He was so tired of the same old things, surrounded by the same environment for so long. Satan was bored and wanted more.

As silly as it may have been, he was craving freedom from his home. Hungry for the thought of being able to breach territory unbeknownst to himself.

His wings stretched out wide and large, his feathers pristine and seeming to shimmer from the sun's rays hitting them just so. His head wings stretch as well, his eyes closing as he gathered up his courage and then—

He dropped off the ledge.

Wings spread wide as he flapped, soaring through the air. A strong feeling surged through his veins, all the way to his wing tips, thrumming to his fingers and toes. The anxiety he felt before he took the plunge morphed into a surge of adrenaline, carrying him onward as a wide smile emerged on his face. This was it. This was happening. Literally a whole new world to explore on his own, without certain other people nagging him for recklessly leaving to get himself lost in a place he’d never been.

He doesn't pay attention to how long it takes to get there, but he’s nearly giddy as soon as he lands. The winds blew just as much as they did back on his own island home, that he could see just a bit through the clouds as they rolled by. Satan only looks back once before he folds his wings into a relaxed position and begins walking into the forest he found himself in front of.

It was amazing, the trees so tall and there being so many of them — already he was finding it so interesting. There were forests on his island, sure, but in his eyes they weren’t as beautiful as this. Angel folk made paths and safe ways through the forests, but this was uncharted territory. Truly wild. He’s careful where he steps, having spotted some strange little creatures scurrying about. He found some of them to be very cute, despite their odd appearance. 

Spots of light showed through the treetops, the movement of the leaves in the wind mottling the sunlight on the forest floor. He could hear strange sounds coming from the trees around him, like the bird calls he would hear in the forests back home, but unlike any creatures he had heard before — likely more Daemons. The tall grass tickled his legs as he waded his way into a clearing, finding himself in a dense area where the trees were a little more sparse, but still tall and looming.

All sorts of plant life was growing there, big leafy things and small little clovers all around. He sees more of what he was sure were Daemon creatures moving about and flying above through the trees. Angel folk always described them as destructive, ugly things that needn’t be bothered. Stories he was sure were made up to scare little Angel children. 

Of course, Satan hadn’t been here for a long while just yet, but so far he didn’t feel scared or like he was in danger. It was peaceful here and a lot less stressful than at home.

He comes across strange flowers, so curious about their bright colors and soft petals. The flowers at home were nothing like this. Those were beautiful as well, of course, but seeing the same flowers year after year became boring to him. The uniqueness of all the new things he saw in this place excited him down to his core and brought a sparkle to his eyes.

As he travels further, he does admit that he is beginning to feel as if someone — or something— was following him. He’d look back, only hearing the rustling of grass and then some little lizard creature with small wings would scurry past him into another patch of wild grass. Maybe he was just getting too ahead of himself.

He continues on, though he is wary of his surroundings. As magnificent as he thought it all was, he was still cautious. He knows that as an Angel folk, he was an outsider amongst creatures he’s never encountered before. So far, none that he was seeing or hearing bothered enough to be curious about his presence.

Satan, however, starts to realise that he is indeed being followed. Every so often he hears a noise and it’s never far away. A loud, heavy rustling in the tall grass, or the sound of wings flapping. Whatever or whoever it was, they were larger than the little winged lizards and creatures he was seeing. Sweat rolls down his cheek as he finds himself a bit on edge, wishing he’d brought his dagger with him.

No, he didn’t want to cause a problem. He considered bringing a weapon with him before, but he ultimately abandoned that notion, because on some level, he wanted to believe that maybe Angel folk tales about Daemons were wrong.

“I know you’re here. I can hear you.” he says, though unsure if who he was talking to was actually there. Maybe he was just imagining things and it was just another simple creature?

“You can come out. I’m not here to hurt you, I’m just exploring,” he calls out again, looking around as he continues to walk forward some more. He hears the creak of tree branches, eyes darting up to see if he could spot them. As he turns, he finds himself catching the stare of a pair of eyes from a figure up in the trees. The shadow hid them, but he could see their eyes so clearly. His heartbeat was erratic, his blood rushing through his veins. He was scared — but also excited. The creature watched him carefully, and he noticed they had large wings that spread out from behind their seemingly large body. He spots a tail drop down and twitch. 

He didn’t know what they were about to do, but he readied his wings to take off if he needed to. He starts to back up a little bit, and the moment they saw him move he barely catches a glimpse of them darting from up high before they’re gliding down to him. In a flash of dark fur, navy in color, he falls back with a loud “oof!”

Satan gasps, eyes wide as he looks up at his ‘attacker.’ His eyes take a moment to focus before he’s face to face with someone who definitely wasn’t a small creature. They were large, broad shouldered and very… fluffy. Their sharp amber eyes stared down at him as they made eye contact. They were panting a bit, sharp teeth visible between their parted lips. Satan’s eyes widen more at that, though eventually they trail over his face, horns protruding from the upper part of their forehead, bangs parted around them wildly as with the rest of their unruly dark hair. Fur didn't seem to cover all of their body, most of their torso visible and very… fit. He saw a hint of defined abs, among other muscles, as they bent over him. He almost couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

It wasn't until then that he realised their position, that this creature was straddling him. He blushes deeply, shifting under them and trying to calm his flustered appearance.

“You… you’re on top of me,” he says, seeing them blink before looking down at how close their bodies were.

“It seems I am! You’re comfy… really soft.” The way this Daemon spoke was like nothing Satan was used to, his tone and how forward he was caught him off guard. He was used to soft, inside voices used at all times, but within this encounter he can see that there was no such thing here.

Satan bites his bottom lip, his face red. He was not going to let something like this embarrass or make him flustered. He wanted to uphold a much more calm and collected image of himself to this stranger, though on some level he knew that it wouldn’t matter that much. They only just met and this was a startling turn of events for him to be talking to a Daemon. Eventually they do move off of him, shuffling back and hunched over in front of him.

Satan moves to stand, brushing his clothes off and straightening his sash and toga. The Daemon doesn’t seem to understand boundaries, however, because they were already getting very into his personal space, tugging at his clothes curiously and trying to lift up his toga to see underneath. He gasps, smacking their hands away. 

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“You were trying to peek under my clothes! Don’t you know that’s improper!?”

“Nobody wears anything like that here—and you’re strange looking, so I wanted to see how different you were,” he explains, pouting a bit before standing up. Satan stares with wide eyes because this Daemon was… bigger than he originally thought. They weren’t that much taller than he was, but he was now painfully aware of just how much smaller he was in comparison. Their large, leathery wings were folded against their back and he notes that their tail laid against the ground, somewhat limp yet the tuft at the end seemed to twitch.

He was going to retort, but he realizes they’re right. He was just as much of a stranger to him, and of course it was only somewhat fair that he’d be curious. Satan knows that’s the same reason he was there, so he couldn’t be that mad.

“I’m different enough. You’re very strange too… I almost thought all Daemons looked like those little lizard creatures I saw.”

They laugh, sharp teeth glinting as he opens his mouth.

“You’re a funny little thing,” the Daemon says before he starts circling him. “The way you look… you remind me of somebody, but they’re not really like you at all besides the wings,” he says, tilting his head as he looks at Satan. 

“I’d believe they’re not. Angel folk don’t leave the island — except for me, I suppose.”

“Oh! That’s what you are! I’ve heard of your kind before… never really seen you up close, though,” he explains, his tail brushing up against Satan’s legs. His legs shift at the sensation of soft fur grazing his skin, his bright blue eyes following his new companion as he kept circling. Satan blinks and presses his hands to his own chest when the Daemon gets close again, their faces barely inches away from each other. 

He was not used to anything like this. Daemons were strange, and yet he found himself oddly alright with the closeness.

“What is your name? Do Daemons have names?” Satan decides to ask, regathering his composure after nearly losing it from the sudden breach of his personal space.

“Of course we do, how else would we call each other?” he says, his tail raising up higher off the ground. “I’m called Akira.”

Satan blinks, eyes wide with curiosity. He didn’t know what to expect when he came here, but after calming down from their crash course meeting, he was back to being intrigued. He finally lowers his hands, more relaxed and less wary of Akira trying to peek into his clothes again.

“Akira…” he says, testing the name on his tongue. Akira nods, smiling as his tail moved from side to side. 

“My name is Satan,” he says, smiling back at him. This was amazing — never before had he read about Angel folk talking to Daemons or learning anything about them having names. It was all so new and invigorating. 

“Satan! That’s pretty. I think it suits you,” he replies, grinning when Satan breathes hard out of his nose, looking off to the side when his face turned a soft shade of pink. He calms down after a moment, smoothing his hands down the skirt of his toga for a bit.

“You said you were exploring, right? Are you looking for something?” Akira asks, tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Sort of… I wanted to learn more about this place, about Daemons. Where I come from, all we do is stay at home. The only source of information I have of the world outside of that is books, but they’re not helping much anymore,” he explains, looking slightly forlorn. “I’m the only one who’s left the island in a long time. I wanted to see what it’s like, to know what was here,” he says, walking past him as he sighs, looking up at the trees when the wind blew, making them sway and the leaves rustle. “And so far I’m doing well enough, I suppose… I have run into you, so I think that’s something.”

Akira nods, smiling and walking up close to him. “I can show you around! If you kept going that way, you’d just get lost in here. The forest gets kinda dense after a while. Hard to fly out of.” he explains, grasping Satan’s hand with his larger one. Satan gasps softly, feeling the soft paw pads on Akira’s fingers and palm. The fur tickled his skin and he felt his claws graze him gently as they held hands. He allows Akira to tug him along, not minding this one bit.

“I see. I’m glad I have you as a guide then.” he says, looking back over at the part of the forest he’d almost started to go toward. Akira leads him out on a trail, the grass there not as tall and wild but still growing plentifully. There was more light showing through the trees this way, and up front he could see something that looked like an area that was much clearer, more open and not full to the brim with trees.

His interest was beyond piqued, his eyes taking in the lush greens of the forest and the animals he was starting to see, poking their heads out curiously or going about their business and scurrying along. They reach a clear area, mostly full of overgrown grass and plants. Akira takes him through it, both of them practically wading as if it was water. He was so used to cleared pathways and nothing being allowed to stay overgrown for long. 

“We’ll be out of most of the worst of it soon, it’s pretty wild in this area,” Akira explains as Satan continues to look around curiously. He hears a loud rustling in the grass around them, seeing a long, snake-like Daemon peering at him. Its several eyes wide and oval shaped, paws tucked against its body as it stared at him. 

“I can tell,” he says softly, his hand raised to his mouth as he stares at the other Daemon that watched them for a moment before diving back into the grass. In truth, Satan kept thinking back to what he’d read in the books from home, comparing the descriptions of Daemons in those to what he was seeing now.

Unless there was just more he hadn’t seen yet, so far the Daemons he was running into—Akira included— seemed… harmless. Curious, of course, but harmless. He never felt like he was in danger. Nothing was attacking or trying to eat him, so now he truly wonders just how much of what he read was exaggerations and falsehoods. Before he knew it, Akira had brought him to a brilliant meadow, flowers adorning the area and several weeping willow trees all around. He gasps, seeing Daemons flying high in the sky, a few normal animals grazing off in the distance.

He walks past Akira, letting his hand go so he could take in everything he was seeing. Here and there were a few other types of trees, but the whole area was not as covered by them, rolling hills full of flowers and clover, tree trunks covered in vines.

It was something else. Maybe it was only because this was so different from his home, but it was so beautiful. It was awe-inspiring to him, and he wanted to never leave.

“This place is amazing, so many trees and flowers and… my home doesn’t look like this, even the flowers and the meadows aren’t this beautiful. I feel so at ease here,” he says, looking over as Akira walked up to stand next to him, stretching out his arms and wings.

“It is pretty nice. What sort of place is your home?” 

Satan sighs, hands clasped in front of him as he looked to the side a bit. “It’s… it’s all right, very normal I suppose. Homes and buildings. We have so much of it cleared out for somewhere to live. We have wild forests and Meadows too , but I’ve seen them so much that it’s boring. All of this though… it’s not the same. It feels so alive here,” he remarks, a soft smile forming on his face. “The flora and fauna are so vastly different… I find myself falling in love with this place,” he says, eyes sparkling and his cheeks pink. Akira blinks, eyes widening as he eyed Satan. He finds it cute to see him like this. He wanted to see that look on his face some more.

“I can keep showing you around. I can tell you a lot of things,” he says, standing in front of him and covering with his hands with his own, grinning at him sweetly. Satan stares into his eyes, a bit in awe and also starting to feel giddy. 

“I would love that so much—and it’s only fair if I do the same for you. I can tell you anything you wish to know.”

* * *

“So how come you’re wearing that?” Akira asks, both of them now resting under one of the weeping willow trees. He was stretched out in the grass, his tail twitching against Satan’s legs as he laid in front of him. Satan was leaned up against the tree, having picked a few flowers to start weaving into a crown.

“Hm? You mean my clothes?” he asks, making eye contact with him as he looked up.

“Yes, is it for protection or… ?” 

“Oh… I suppose it sort of is,” he says, shrugging a bit. He watches Akira start to tug on the hem of his skirt like before. “We don’t walk about in the nude at home. We only take this off to change them out, to wash them or to take baths.”

“You just wear all this all the time? That sounds restricting to me… I guess it’s because I’ve never worn stuff like that before… or at all.”

“It’s easier for you to be nude. You’re mostly covered in fur,” he says, leaning down to place the finished flower crown on his head. “We just do not fathom the idea of walking around with nothing on. Exposing oneself isn’t very… acceptable where I am from, except when you’re somewhere private.”

“Ohh, I get it,” he says, thinking as he fiddled with the flower crown for a moment. “Well, we’re in a private spot. So that means you don’t have to wear that, right? It’s completely acceptable to be naked here,” he says, about as innocently as Satan can assume it is. This doesn’t stop him from shielding his chest with his arms and squeezing his thighs together, blushing at the thought of throwing his clothes off in front of somebody he had only just met — though he did trust him, albeit tentatively.

He’s never let anyone see him nude before. The closest would be his siblings, but they didn’t count and none of them cared because they were all familiar with each other and it was in the privacy of their home. Not to mention it was usually when they’d pop in as he was in the middle of changing clothes.

“I-I’m… that’s… that’s alright, I’ll just keep them on for the time being. I appreciate the offer for my comfort, though,” he says, smiling at him as he relaxed his arms. Akira smiles, nodding at him before he sits up and starts shifting through the patches of clover around them.

“It’s no problem! I don’t care if you’re naked or not,” he says, raking through the clovers surprisingly gently with his sharp claws until he finds something, plucking it up and handing it over to Satan. “Here! Four leaf ones are kind of hard to find, but I’m good at getting them,” he says, grinning as Satan takes it from him. He stares down at it, his eyes shining as if Akira had given him something valuable, and in a way, it was to him.

“Thank you—I’ve never found one of these before,” he says softly, smiling down at it. He wishes he’d brought his flower pressing book with him — he’d hate to lose it. Akira chuckles and soon he’s finding another to rest on Satan’s thigh, claws gently brushing over his skin for a moment. It makes him shiver, his leg twitching a bit in reaction.

“A little something in exchange for this flower ring you made me.”

“It’s a crown. I make them all the time at home when I don’t have much else to do,” he explains, watching Akira adjusts on his head a little better.

“It's very cute! It’ll remind me of you,” he says, moving to go to another patch of clovers. Satan wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but all these compliments and the unintentional gentle touches from Akira were making him feel strange. Another thing being at home didn’t offer him often or even at all sometimes. He isn’t sure how, but he assumes it’s because Akira must be lucky, as he manages to find enough four-leaf clovers to make a small bouquet to give to him. Satan can’t help but smile just a bit at how cute it was.

“I’m not that great at making flower crowns, but I can do other things,” he says, smiling warmly at him, his tail swishing from side to side.

“Nothing wrong with that, I think this is very sweet of you.”

Satan didn’t want to brag, but he knew finally branching out from his home would lead him to something amazing. He was more than glad that he decided to come here.

* * *

They’d moved on from under the willow tree, and currently Akira was showing him through a different forest area, most things covered in mushrooms of varying sizes and shapes and moss abound around on rocks and trees.

“Is it only you here, Akira? I’ve seen other creatures, but none of them were really… well, like you,” he asks, following along behind him as they walked across a large fallen tree. His wings had spread out to help him balance so he didn't fall. Akira seemed to be used to doing things like this because he was able to walk backwards without even stumbling.

“No, there’s more than just the little critters and me. Everyone is kinda just… ‘around’, you know? We don’t stay in the same place unless that’s where we have nests. Like I have a nest, but I like going out and about everyday. Kinda boring just staying in the same place all the time,” he explains, with Satan nodding and understanding the sentiment completely.

“I know what you mean… so, your nest is like your home? I’ve only seen birds have nests,” he explains, trying to understand and imagining just a large rounded bed like structure made of grass and sticks. Daemons couldn't possibly be the same, right? Akira nods and drops off the end of the tree to the ground. It wasn’t terribly high up, but Satan hoped he didn’t hurt himself trying to follow him down. He peeks down and sees Akira looking up at him, eyes bright and tail waving high in the air.

“It’s okay! I’ll catch you!” he calls up to him. Satan could very well flitter down with his wings, but he wanted to do this. He closes his eyes and hops down, making a embarrassing squeak noise when Akira catches him. He blushes, eyes popping open at the feeling of paw pads on the underside of his thigh and his other hand gentle on his back, touching where his wings were.

Akira grins down at him, chuckling at his dazed expression. “See? I won’t let you get hurt.”

Satan nods, cheeks pink as Akira let him down. He adjusts his skirt and rubs at his face to get the blush to go away.

“Oh, and to answer you, yes! It’s my home. It’s not like what birds make though, if that’s what you were thinking.”

Satan looks to the side, his blush still there - he hoped that AKira hadn't been able to read his mind, for he would surely have laughed at his mental image of a giant bird's nest. 

“I… did, a bit. Forgive me for assuming. I’d love to see it, though.”

“I’ll show you sometime 一 I’d like to see where you live too. Every time you mention it, it sounds way different than here does.”

Satan never thought about taking a Daemon back home with him, and if he did he can imagine the uproar he’d cause because of it. On some level he’d love to see everyone go completely off the walls, but at the same time not only did he want to keep this to himself, he was not going to put Akira in any sort of danger like that if he could help it. Though to be fair, the most that might happen is copious amounts of screaming.

He’d have to sneak him over there if things ever got to that point. “We can possibly see about that in the future,” he says, still dwelling on it briefly.

“Sounds good!” Akira says. “Come on then, I have more I want to show you before it starts getting dark.” he says, taking Satan’s hand in his own once more. The angel gladly takes his hand, enjoying the feeling of his soft and slightly calloused paw pads against his fingers.

* * *

Satan’s trip over to the island of Daemons lasted nearly all day, up until the sun was setting. He had to bid Akira farewell, hating that he had to leave. He wanted to stay longer, and even more so, he wishes he could stay forever. He and Akira share a hug, a first for him as the Daemon weeped on him lightly, his strong arms wrapped around him as they embraced. Satan commits the feeling to memory, a soft blush on his cheeks as he kept his arms around Akira’s neck. Eventually, he lets go and waves to him with the promise of returning the next day.

Once he makes it home, he feels light and sated, like he just took a long drink after being parched for so long. He clutches the small bouquet of clovers in his hand along with other plants and a few flowers Akira gave to him. He wants to get home quick and press them into his book of flora immediately.

Despite having to hear Michael reprimand him for disappearing for hours that day and missing dinner, it didn’t stop him from continuing to think about Akira and his time spent on the island.

That night he presses each plant and flower carefully, writing short notes about them on each page underneath and adding details like “new” and “special” there as well. His heart was soaring, a few sense of freedom was coursing through his veins, along with another feeling he couldn’t place just yet, but it seemed to blossom with warmth every time he thought about Akira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan's visits with Akira resulted in him learning more about his Daemon friend, his home and he learns a little something about himself as well. With shared treats of fruit and a talk about family, Satan's eyes, mind and heart begin to open more and more with Akira's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another chapter of Eden au! This is still following my drawings that I've posted to my tumblr to a point, though like I've stated before this fanfic will give more context and flesh the story out better! So please enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

It was nearly every day that Satan was over on the Daemon’s island to see Akira, delighted to be shown around and to spend all his time with his new friend. Leading him around hand in hand, Akira took Satan to new area of the island. He notices how well Akira seems to know the land despite how untamed all of it is, seeing just how easy it was for him to navigate through the the wild growth. Of course it is due to the fact that he has lived there all his life, but Satan imagined that even if he lived there himself he’d just get lost, no matter how many times he would travel to the same spots.

The new area he’s brought to is full of lush greens along with many fruits and vegetables, not that he hasn’t seen any on the way there, but Akira informed him that many of them are either poisonous, cause an upset stomach or they just don’t taste very good. Most of the other smaller Daemons seem to eat them with ease, however. 

What he’s shown here was not anything like what they grew back home. He observes the bright berries on the bushes and the large melons that grew on vines together, along with other fruit hanging from the many trees around them. If he wasn’t so sure his brothers would have a fit over him bringing home strange things, he’d gladly take some back to plant in their garden.

“These berries are really sweet. Kinda messy though, but they’re good,” Akira says, getting a handful to hand off to Satan while he picked as many as he could manage to get into his large hands. Satan takes them, eating them daintily as he followed along with Akira. The berries seemed to dwarf the kinds he grew at home, fitting in his hand like a plum and resembling something like a raspberry, but much sweeter. He tries to lick his lips to get the sweet juice off of them, but it only stained them a soft red color, if the scarlet smears on his fingers were any indication.

“Mmm, these are delicious,” Satan says, mouth a bit full as he finished off the one berry, though Akira had already stuffed his face with quite a few of them.

“This area is rife with so many things to eat,” he adds, standing close to Akira as a few moderate sized flying Daemons waddled past them to partake in the fruit as well. Satan licks the juice from his fingers, careful not to let any get on his toga since there was no real way he could explain to any of his siblings what the stain would be without lying about it.

“Isn’t it! And there’s more spots with food like this too. Like near my nest,” he says. “Not nearly as many though. This area is better for growing all these kinds of foods,” he explains, his tail twitching as he watched Satan take small bites from the berries.

They stop and sit on a log for a bit so they could eat up the berries they’d picked, with Akira stuffing his face and Satan taking delicate bites from his share. Red juice from the sweet fruit was smeared on Akira’s face and hands, his tongue slipping out to lick what he could off of them before he started devouring more. Satan’s lips were redder now the more he ate them, and he looks down at his deeply reddened fingertips with a soft frown, wondering to himself if he could remove the stains before his brothers would notice them. He looks up at Akira then, and watches him eat the berries without much care, licking up his arm as berry juice ran down it. Akira’s eyes met his, noticing his watchful stare, and Satan looks away fast, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks as he observes the area around them instead. Akira doesn’t question it, but he does find himself watching Satan for a moment, curiously.

He notices the collected way Satan eats, picking a berry up one at a time and taking slow, small bites. Akira had never seen anyone eat like this before, and he found it really cute, especially seeing Satan’s much shorter, smaller tongue lick up any remnants from his lips. His tail stands tall and moves slowly, the tuft at the end flopping some.

Satan finally realises that Akira is staring at him, his big hazel eyes full of warmth and curiosity. He blinks, holding his partially-eaten fruit in his hand to stare back at Akira.

“What? Is something wrong?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows briefly. Akira shakes his head and smiles.

“Nothing’s wrong, I was just watchin’ you eat those one at a time. Never seen anybody do that before. Do you get more out of it when you eat it like that?” 

Satan looks at the berry and then back at Akira. “Oh, I see now. I eat them like this because this is how I was taught to eat at home. I don’t want to make too much of a mess and I can't really shove too many into my mouth.”

“Ah! I guess that does makes sense, you do have a small mouth,” he says, laughing when Satan reaches up to touch his lips. His head wings lower in embarrassment, but he puffs his cheeks up and furrows his eyebrows in annoyance. He finds satisfaction in Akira’s yelp when he pinches him, smiling sweetly as he continued eating the remaining berries he had.

They end up moving along once they were done resting, with Satan gathering seeds and things like leaves here and there, mostly to collect but also for him to record later in his new book about Daemons and their home.

Akira brings him to a wide open expanse of land filled with a strange type of melon that reminded him of something from home, except these were dark green on the outside and a yellow color in the inside. They sat in the middle of some ripe ones, with Akira breaking one in half and handing him some. It was just as juicy as the other fruit Akira had had him try, though the taste was different. Somewhat sweetly sour, but still delicious. 

Eventually they were joined by some little black creatures, some floating toward them and others poking out of the tall grass to gander at them.

“Oh, what are these little things?” Satan asks, lowering the fruit from his mouth as the little black furry Daemons settled around them, some climbing on Akira and a few even coming over to him and laying close. They looked up at him with their large, round eyes. He found them to be very cute with their round bodies and little wings.

“It’s Tako and his family!” Akira says, seeing one of the creatures floating in front of them, presumably ‘Tako’ or at least that’s what Satan was assuming.

“Akira, you brought a friend.” Tako says, no visible mouth moving but both Akira and Satan heard it. Satan stares in awe, mesmerized.“You must be Satan, Akira has talked a lot about you.” he says, settling on the ground in front of them. Satan tilts his head, surprised to hear that. He looks over at Akira and sees him blushing a bit.

“I see. I do hope he was saying some nice things about me,” he says, smiling over at his companion, who was still sheepish-looking as his tail moved about wildly. Satan finds it incredibly endearing.

“Very nice things. He did say you were pretty and knew a lot. I don’t think he’s ever talked so much about anyone before he met you,” he says, making Akira groan as Satan was internally thrilled by all this information, his eyes bright and sparkling as his head wings curved up at attention.

They spend the rest of their time eating and talking, with Satan now giving attention to some of the smaller Daemons resting with them, petting them and watching them bask in the sun close to him while Akira was still eating on a bit of melon. It’s not until they bid Tako and his family goodbye and begin walking again that Satan starts to ask Akira more questions that he was finally able to think of.

Seeing the smaller Daemon and their family made him think about a few things, that despite only knowing Akira for so long, he did wonder about where his family was. Every time he met up with him, he was always alone and didn’t mention any family whatsoever.

They’re in an area that was heavily shaded by the tree tops, the only thing showing through being the soft light leaving flickering spots along the forest floor. Daemons and animals dispersed throughout, hanging out on trees or rustling through the forest floor. Satan observes the light spots for a moment, though he also tries to keep up with Akiras longer, faster stride.

“I don’t mean to pry, but I was wondering if, well, you had a family here somewhere,” he says, hoping he wouldn’t hit a sour note or anything with Akira.

“Nothing wrong with asking!” Akira says, stopping so Satan could catch up with him. He reaches out his hand for him, to which Satan eagerly offers his own to be held. “I do have a family, they’re just sort of...around, you know?”

“Around? Are they close? I’ve never seen them,” he says, actually looking around for a moment. He didn’t know what to imagine his family to look like, now wondering if he had any siblings.

“Not exactly. They’re always gone for a long time. Papa Amon goes around the islands looking for a good fight with other Daemons and Mama Jun follows him just to make sure he doesnt get into trouble. He’s really good at getting people mad at him,” he explains, grinning as he talked about them. “Mama Jun likes to explore a lot though! A lot of the things at my nest are from her because she comes back more than Papa Amon does.”

Satan nods as he listens, in awe of how their family dynamic seemed to work. He’d never been away from his brothers for so long before. Even now, they’d always been close by each other. 

“I suppose those must be your parents? Do you have any brothers or sisters or anything like that?”

“They are and, ah, it’s just me. I don’t know if they’ve ever had any others besides me,” he says as he thinks about it briefly, his tail twitching from side to side. “I’m pretty sure they’d have mentioned it if they did have any though.”

“I see. I’ve never dealt with something like that before. My brothers and I are constantly near each other or at least somewhat in the same area — aside from me spending time with you,” he says, feeling Akira squeeze his hand as they walked side by side.

Eventually they find themselves at a pond, taking a short rest before they continued their journey and Akira’s continuous tour of the island. Satan is still unsure of the gestures and things like it, but Akira was always very eager to lay on him or touch him in some way. It was still so strange, and yet if he had to admit it, he found himself wanting more situations like it.

“Have they always left you alone, Akira?” Satan asks after a bit of silence. Akira shakes his head as he laid close to him while they took a rest in a patch of warm grass.

“Not when I was smaller! They were around all the time. Papa Amon would go hunt and bring back food to eat, or Mama Jun would go and do it. When I got a little bigger we all went together. We would play all the time too,” he explains, his tail resting against Satan as the angel played with the tuft at the end. “Since I can take care of myself now, they just leave me to do whatever. They don’t have any more babies, so they don’t stay in the nest as much or at all anymore.”

Satan almost wishes he hadn’t have asked because he sees the look Akira has on his face. He looks sad, his eyes glossy as he stared up at the canopy of tree branches and leaves above them. Satan finds that he hates to see his friend cry. He sits up a bit and reaches over to wipe at his eyes gently, feeling some confidence in being able to touch him so freely. He can see just how lonely Akira seemed to be, and it explained why he tended to be so clingy and always so excited to see him everyday.

“Forgive me. I didn’t know that would be a sore subject.”

“It’s fine, you were just curious. I don’t mind sharing,” he says with a soft smile, his eyes so bright as he looked up at him. “What about you?” he asks, sniffling a bit as he rubbed at his eyes.

Satan blinks, tilting his head to the side. “Me?”

“Yes! What about your family?” Akira looks at him with all the attention in the world, waiting to see what he might be told.

Satan frowns just a bit, looking off to the side as he huffs. He wasn’t sure where to even start with his family or anything else pertaining to it. It’s not that it was hard or that anything was wrong, it was mostly that things were so...different for him. He’s said some things here and there, but never went into details.

“Well...there’s Michael, my twin, and then our younger siblings Gabriel and Raphael. We live together,” he starts off, seeing Akira’s eyes widen.

“Really! You all aren’t off doing your own things? You share a nest with all of them? Does that mean you aren’t old enough to be on your own yet?” he asks, questions flying out faster than Satan can answer them.

“W-well, we are, but normally siblings where I come from tend to stay together. We live under one roof and one of us is head of the household. As for all of us, that would be Michael,” he says, rolling his eyes at the thought. Akira looks at him in awe, his tail moving wildly. It was so cute to see him so interested, but Satan was actually reminding himself of why he wanted to get away from his home life in the first place.

“That’s amazing...makes me wonder what it would be like if I had any,” he says, going back to thinking about whether his parents have ever had anyone else besides him and just didn’t bother to tell him. Satan chuckles, leaning back against the soft grass and bending his knees some so he could see the tops of them when he glanced down.

“Be glad. My brothers can be too much sometimes,” he says, sighing as he closed his eyes a bit.

“What about your mama and papa? Do they live with you too?” 

Satan wasn’t sure how to answer that, because he’d always pushed the idea of their parents away from any part of his mind. If only because he wondered about it far more than he wished he would.

“No...I don’t even know who they are. None of us do,” he explains, sighing softly and opening his eyes to stare at nothing in particular. “Back home, all the eldest Angel folk raise all angel children together. We don’t call any of them “mama” or “papa” or anything like that. When an Angel baby is born, all of us who are old enough just take care of them together. Anyone born with siblings though, you stay together with them and normally live together.”

“But, wouldn’t somebody know who your mama and papa are?!” Akira asks, looking confused and shocked at the same time. 

“Possibly, but they don’t make it a point to tell us, even if we ask. All they say is ‘all Angel elders are your parents and we will care for you’ or something along those lines. It’s always the same. Nothing really changes, just routines and doing things because they need to be done. I don’t know what it’s like to have what you have. A mama and a papa don’t exist for me. I don’t know what that sort of thing is like.”

He hates to think about it, if only because the way things worked there made him feel detached and confused. His brothers were...fine as his family. He did care about them, but his heart ached because aside from the familiarity, there was no affection to be seen anywhere.

There was the act of caring for each other, and showing that they did through some small gestures, but kisses and hugs did not exist there. No physical version of love and care was there for him to experience. Even when he was a child he noticed how Angel folk families never had the same closeness he observed with animals and their young. He’d read in books about how the birth parents raised their young until they were old enough to be on their own, much like how Akira described his own family. This cause him to wonder why things were so different where he was from. Why did his and his siblings parents not take care of them personally? Why were Angel folk so used to being detached from their families like this?

It’s what makes all his interactions with Akira so treasured and so wanted. He’d never felt the way he has until he met Akira, and was introduced to the idea of touching and being touched. Unwarranted hugs, pokes, grabs and even laying on each other. It was all new to him and he never realised how much he craved it until he went back home and saw that he’d never get even a single hug from his siblings.

He’s broken out of his thoughts to see Akira shedding tears again, sniffling and grabbing him up into his embrace. Despite being somewhat used to touching and other things, he’s still startled by it.

“Is that why you always feel so stiff when I hug you or touch you sometimes?” he asks, his voice caked with a teary sound as he sniffled and hugged him closer. Satan blinks, wraps his arms around him a bit, still plastered against him.

“What do you mean? Me not knowing who my parents are?” he asks, a bit confused.

“That and just, has nobody ever hugged you before? How do they comfort you at home?” he asks, pulling away to look at him. Satan has never really dwelled on this before. Sure, he’s been angry about the lack of response to his parental questions, angry about the utter neglect of their book upkeep and angry that the society in which he was raised and lives in never seems to want to change or do anything out of the norm.

But the idea of the fact that there was a lack of touch never crossed his mind before that moment.

“I...no. We don’t do things like this at home. We don’t hug, we barely touch each other, we don’t hold hands or...lay on one another. Nothing like that. We weren’t raised on anything like this. If we were hurt or upset, they’d just fix us up and tell us that wasting tears isn’t good for our health,” he explains, seeing Akira look almost offended.

“That’s unfair and awful. There’s nothing wrong with something like this!” he says, still holding him a bit close. Satan tried not to dwell on it, but his skin tickled from the touch of his warm fur and the smooth slide of their skin whenever any of Akira was flush against him. He tries to stay composed, though he was really enjoying the closeness. 

“You aren’t wrong. I’m slowly learning to get used to these sorts of things. You’re the first person who’s ever done anything like this with me,” he says, reaching up to pat the Daemon’s cheek. Akira, still teary eyed, looks at him with a gleam of determination in his eyes.

Satan isn’t sure what the look could mean at the moment, but he felt he would be finding out soon enough.

* * *

As far as Satan was sure, it seemed that Akira was making it his solemn duty to show him as much affection as possible, and frankly he was eating it all up. He was still getting used to all these new experiences, but he was accepting all of it wholeheartedly. They both learned to fill those lonely, empty gaps they had in their lives with each other, so things were working out well enough as time went on.

He visits Akira like usual, having to avoid Michael’s wrath, the nosiness of Gabriel, and the worried stares of Raphael just so he could go and do his own thing. He’s still keeping track of things in his journal at home, putting in information about Daemon life and the island as a whole when Akira told him more and more, though he keeps it hidden away from his family. He also keeps a seperate journal of more mundane things that he keeps vague, mostly because he knows his brothers snoop in his room and he’s sure they’ve read it before. So far they’ve not questioned him, so he figures he’s kept it all vague enough that they might not think too much of it.

He knows it’ll only keep them at bay for so long before they start getting more and more suspicious, but he will stall for as long as possible.

Despite that, he continues to get a lot of information from Akira, just as curious and excited about all of it as he had been nearly each time he’d been there. Most of the time, things just came up out of conversation. He found it so easy to talk to Akira, their talks ranging from all sort of things, even if they seemed silly.

Not only that, but he was starting to notice that Akira was laying on him more and more, whether he was laying his head in his lap or leaning against him when they sat together. He’d lay across him when they lounged in the grass, enjoying the breeze and the scenery. Flowers and clover patches for miles, with shady trees scattered about. He feels warm inside, petting Akiras head and touching his horns gently in a lazy sort of way while feeling so relaxed. It was amazing how nice it was just not worrying about chores or not doing something right. He was loving it more and more.

He notices how gentle Akira tended to be with his hands, minding his claws anytime to reached to touch or hug him. Satan feels something in his chest over this, a warm sensation that makes his face hot.

“I don’t think I realised how small you are,” Akira says suddenly while he’s messing with Satan’s fingers.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have a small mouth, your hands are smaller than mine… are all angel folk small like you?” he asks, moving to sit up, practically leaning all his weight onto him as he continued to sit close. Satan huffs, his body leaning with Akira’s to the side some.

“I’m average for any Angel folk. We all look different in some way or another… though, Michael and I do look alike in the face. Some parts of us aren’t going to be the same. Some Angel folk can be as tall or big as you.” he explains, seeing Akira nod. The extra warmth radiating off of Akira’s body was nice and yet somewhat embarrassing to have him so close. His face pressed up against his neck in the process since they were still leaning a bit.

“Wow… I’d like to see others. When can I visit your island home?”

“Hmm, maybe sometime in the future. Others might not take so well to seeing a big furry Daemon stomping around on the island. They’ll get scared or worse, make you wear clothes because you’re ‘indecent,’” he says, making air quotes with his hands. Akira laughs, pulling him down with him when he flopped back. Satan was currently entertaining the idea of bringing Akira home and letting him scare the piss out of Michael.

“Are you not telling them about how Daemons actually are?” Akira asks, starting to nuzzle him a bit. Satan hears the deep purr rumble in his chest, blinking as he glanced at him. His skin was tingling, the soft feeling against his neck was foreign, but he found that he liked it.

“I want to, but I feel it’s not the right time. I need to put things together better,” he rests his hands over Akira’s large ones, letting out a soft sigh and closing his eyes for a moment. “And it might be a long while before I can get everyone to really listen to me… I’m not an elder, so my words won’t have a lot of power. I can try as I go though,” he says, a sliver of hope resting within his heart. As nice as it would be to get the other Angel folk to stop isolating themselves, he knows it would be a bit of a challenge, with how immensely stubborn and set in their ways they all were.

“You’re good at talking, so I think they’ll definitely listen to you,” Akira replies, his nuzzling continuing. Satan smiles softly, shifting a little in his embrace while the Daemon held him closer. He wants to say “thank you” but the words die on his tongue when a shiver runs down his spine. Akira’s nuzzling was starting to make him feel strange. He tries to speak again, but instead a soft moan slips out from his throat when Akira’s lips and sharp teeth brush against his skin in a way that sets his whole body off.

Satan’s eyes widen at hearing himself make that noise and everything seems to stop, including Akira’s nuzzling. He stares ahead at the grass and weeds surrounding them, turning a bit to see his Daemon companion staring at him with eyes just as wide as his own. His tail was at attention as well as he observed Satan curiously.

“What was that?” he asks, still staring in awe. Satan covers his mouth and his eyes dart around as if he was searching for answer.

“N-nothing. It was nothing.”

“That wasn’t nothing, you made a noise when I did that.”

“That wasn’t me,” he says, trying to lie as he slowly sat up. His stomach was fluttering, and his face was hot and most likely very pink. Akira narrows his eyes and gets right into Satan’s personal space like he tended to, though this time it was part of his interrogation.

“Yes it was! I heard it come from you!” he says, his tail twitching from side to side. “Did I hurt you?” he asks, looking worried. Satan shakes his head, but refuses to make eye contact. He didn’t know what else to do but deny it. He wasn’t sure how to explain that it felt good and he couldn’t even explain the noise he made. He’s never done it before.

“Let’s take a little walk, hmm? I’d love to check out that field there,” he says, pointing to a expansive area full of grass that was nearly as tall as Akira, and definitely taller than Satan himself. Satan gets up and walks briskly toward it, hearing Akira huff behind him as he followed. He had to try and divert things — he was too frazzled to want to talk about whatever _that_ was. His cheeks wouldn't stop feeling warm no matter how hard to pressed his hands against them with hope that it would go away.

“Satan! Just tell me! I don’t ever want to hurt you, so if I did something wrong…” he says, both of them stopping at the edge of the sea of tall grass. He can hear the worry and sad sounds in Akira’s voice. Satan fiddles with the hem of his toga, licking his lips a little as he glanced at him from over his shoulder, hoping he didn’t notice the hot blush on his face. 

“Y-you didn’t hurt me. I promise,” he says, blinking. Akira sighs, looking more relaxed and relieved.

“I’m glad. I’d hate it if I did, but you still haven’t told me what that noise was,” he says, walking closer.

“Nothing,” Satan answers quickly as he steps into the grass, pushing some out of the way. Akira pouts and follows in after him, getting on all fours and readying himself as he bounds in.

“That wasn’t nothing! Tell me!” he says, starting to chase him through the grass. Satan makes an attempt to run, but the dense grass slows him down. All he can hear are the rustling sounds made by himself and Akira. He couldn’t even tell how close the Daemon was either, stopping to see if he could figure out where he was in the midst of the grassy ocean they’d both delved into. 

The moment he makes a sudden movement he hears the fast rustling of grass and sees a blur of Akira coming at him. He yelps and tries to rush forward, getting pounced upon by the Daemon. Akira grabbed him and they rolled through the grass. Akira seemed to have forgotten about asking him what the noise he made before was, both of them trying to catch their breaths as they took a rest. Though with the mischievous look in Akira’s eyes and the fast motion of his wagging tail, Satan knew things were far from over.

* * *

Time passed by faster than he’d have wanted it to, but soon enough the sun set, and Satan had to make his way home again. He shares a warm embrace with Akira before he leaves and promises he’ll come earlier than he usually had been so they could have more time to spend together. 

Even after rushing to get home before it got too late or he missed dinner, Satan idly touched his neck where Akira had nuzzled him. He remembers the feeling and had it etched into his mind. He blushes softly just thinking about it, not even listening to the conversation his brothers were having at the table as they ate and made small talk. Even during his bath time and when he was going to bed he thought about it, sighing softly and even grazing his fingertips over the spot to see if he could get that same sensation back. It just wasn't the same, and didn’t feel anything like what Akira had done.

He was still new to it, of course, but he had to admit to himself even as he writes down everything that had happened that day, he knew he definitely wanted more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient and also for reading this new chapter! It only took me so long to post because I was trying to finish up all the new art I drew for the au first. I certainly hope you all enjoy this chapter. Until next time with chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking my fic out! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! I'll also try to update one of my other chaptered fics as well, so thanks for being so patient!
> 
> Until then, see ya'll soon!
> 
> You can find me [here](http://mochiies.tumblr.com) and [here](https://twitter.com/mrmochiman) ! So feel free to hit me up!


End file.
